


Death By Chocolate

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Bat Velasquez discovers, to his horror, that now that he's a werewolf, he can no longer eat chocolate. Maia totally feels his pain.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #15: Chocolate





	Death By Chocolate

 

 

"Bat! Are you ok?" Maia exclaimed, knocking on the door of the unisex restroom in the Jade Wolf.

Bat had run into the Jade Wolf about ten minutes ago looking green in the face, made straight for the restroom, and hadn't been out since. Maia figured he was still alive because there were some horrible retching noises coming from inside, but she wasn't sure if he was sick because he was already sick, because the state of the restroom had caused him to be sick (nobody would blame him - the restrooms were barely a step above actual sewers), or he'd been sick and the restroom was making him _more_ sick. 

After a while, Bat came out still looking green in the face, and Maia helped get him a cup of hot Chinese tea from the kitchen. 

"What happened?" Maia asked him. 

"I don't know. I was eating a cookie after lunch, and suddenly-"

"Oh. Was it a chocolate chip cookie?" Maia asked, comprehension dawning.  

"Yeah. What...?"

"Chocolate. Werewolves are allergic to chocolate, like wolves and dogs," Maia explained. "Small amounts will make us sick, but if you eat enough of it, it can give you seizures or a heart attack."

" _Oh my god_ ," Bat said in horror. "So if I eat enough M&Ms, I could _die_ from it?!"

"I know. It sucks," Maia commiserated. 

"Now I can never eat my favourite flavour of ice cream ever again."

"Tell me about it," Maia sighed. "No more chocolate cake." 

"...or Snickers bars..."

"...or Nutella..."

"...or hot chocolate..."

"...no more _oreos_. Fuck. That really blows," Bat groaned. 

"Yeah. It's amazing how much stuff has chocolate in it when you suddenly can't eat it anymore," Maia sighed. 

"And I thought turning into a giant wolf during the full moon and accidentally wrecking my favourite jeans couldn't get worse," Bat said morosely. "Although I did lose my job and the girl I was dating turned out to be allergic to dogs, so things _have_ already gotten worse."

Boy, what Maia could tell him about life being shit and getting even shittier. 

"Being allergic to chocolate isn't even the worst of it when you put it in that perspective, huh?" Maia joked, trying to lighten the mood.  

"Well, there's always carob, I guess," Bat said sadly. 

"Ewww," Maia wrinkled her nose. "I think I'd rather take death by chocolate - literally." 

They exchanged a glance, and gave each other a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this started out cute initially but [keepthekettleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon) challenged me to make the prompt angsty ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I reined it in, ok!


End file.
